This invention relates in general to tool housing constructions and, in particular, to a new and useful housing for electric tools, particularly for hammer drills with an eccentric which is motor-driven over an intermediate shaft and transmission to actuate a driving piston arranged in a cylinder bush acting periodically over a compressible medium on an overhung striking body which is also arranged in the cylinder bush and includes a spindle sleeve which can be set in rotation by the electromotor by a gearing arrangement.